


True Discipline

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling, Paddling, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Draco runs his mouth off in the Wizengamot, his mother appeals to Lord Potter-Black for leniency. Harry decides she needs to be shown what true discipline looks like.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

“Mrs. Malfoy, I see no reason why I should even entertain your request for leniency.”

Narcissa bowed her head even lower, to the point that it was nearly touching the floor now. It shamed her to be so submissive to anyone, never mind a half-blood, but this wasn’t just any half-blood. Harry Potter, Lord of both the Potter and Black families, held as much power as anyone in all of Britain at the moment, and that was before you even factored in the levels of fame and hero worship that surrounded him in the wake of defeating the Dark Lord for good and ending the war.

“I do not blame you, Lord Potter-Black,” she said. “My son’s comments during yesterday’s Wizengamot session were uncouth and indefensible.”

“I’d say that’s putting it mildly,” Potter said. Narcissa couldn’t help but agree with that. She knew Draco wasn’t fond of half-bloods or muggleborn, or the more prominent role they had begun to take in society after Potter’s rise in power and influence. She couldn’t say she was a fan of the changes their world was experiencing either, but she at least knew better than to voice such thoughts aloud, much less in the middle of a Wizengamot session. It was intended to be a private conversation between he and Theodore Nott, but he’d been so loud that a good third of the Wizengamot had heard him. Honestly, she could wring that boy’s neck. Calling Potter a _“mudblood lover”_ in front of the most influential members of their society, most of whom idolized Potter (or feared his retribution if nothing else) might very well have been his stupidest act yet, and that was saying something!

“I agree, and I am not here to argue that you should forget them,” she said. “I merely ask that you consider a lighter form of retribution on Draco, in light of his current circumstances.”

“Current circumstances?” Potter raised an eyebrow at that. “And what might those be?”

“His father was recently denied a retrial in the case that sent him to Azkaban for the remainder of his life.” And they were well rid of him as far as Narcissa was concerned. Her husband was responsible for a great deal of their family’s current problems. Draco still carried an unhealthy dose of reverence for his father though, and blamed his incarceration on Potter, Granger, Weasley, Shacklebolt, and pretty much everyone other than Lucius himself.

“Good riddance,” Harry said, snorting. Privately Narcissa agreed, but she knew she could never show her disdain for her husband publicly and so remained silent. “This is hardly the first time Draco had stuck his foot in his mouth around me though. I can excuse his behavior at school, owing to the fact that we were children and I’m sure I said and did things that I shouldn’t have either. But I have grown up and moved past that, whereas your son seems to be the same spoiled little shit he’s always been. He needs to learn that in the adult world there are consequences for the things he says and does, and it’s past time someone teaches him that. Since you and your husband failed so miserably in that area I guess it falls to me.”

“Please, Lord Potter-Black.” Now her head really was touching the ground. It shamed her to be so humbled, but she had no choice. Even a mild public censure from Lord Potter-Black at the beginning of the next Wizengamot session would be devastating for Draco, and for her as well. “I throw yourself at your mercy. Please, forgive my son, just this once. Let him off with a private talking to, I beg you. I will speak to him as well, and do my best to impress upon him that this sort of behavior is not befitting his status.”

A humorless laugh told her that her pleas had not had the desired effect. She looked up to see Harry sitting in the arm chair of his study, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

“I think I can see where Draco’s lack of maturity comes from,” he said. “I’d figured it was down to him just taking after his worthless father, but Lucius isn’t the only problem here. You, Narcissa, are just as responsible for this as Lucius is. You’ve coddled Draco all his life. You’ve allowed him to believe that he’s special, that he can say or do whatever he wants without facing any consequences for it, simply because he has the last name Malfoy and his father liked to throw his wealth around in the form of bribes. We all know where Lucius’ behavior got him, and Draco will likely join him in the next cell over if he keeps this up.”

Internally she was gritting her teeth. She badly wanted to tell this condescending little shit that he had no clue what he was talking about, that she’d done her best to instill at least some sense of social grace in Draco but had been constantly undermined by Lucius and his arrogant indifference. But she couldn’t afford to say any of that to him, not when he held this much power over the fate of both her and her son. So she swallowed her pride and did her best to sway him.

“You’re right,” she said. “We did a poor job teaching Draco humility. But I have done my best to right those wrongs over the past couple of years with Lucius no longer able to influence him from his Azkaban cell. I can only ask that you let me continue to work on him, and not outright destroy his social standing here and now as you so clearly possess the power to do.”

“You’ll work on him. Right.” Potter didn’t even attempt to hide his sarcasm. He was openly mocking her now. “You can try to pin as much of the blame as you want on Lucius now that he’s in Azkaban and no longer in a position to help you, but you don’t fool me. You’re still coddling Draco just like you did when he was a child. You’re still trying to shield him from the consequences he’s earned through his own stupidity.”

Narcissa sighed in defeat and rose to her feet. She’d failed. How would the Malfoys bounce back from this? How _could_ they? It would take decades, if it was even possible at all!

“I see.” She stared at the ground, not wanting him to see how much his dismissal weighed her down. She would just have to leave the Potter residence with as much of her pride intact as possible, and search desperately for some way to begin to slowly rebuild the Malfoy reputation once Potter dropped the hammer at the next Wizengamot session. “I won’t trouble you any further, Lord Potter-Black. Thank you for your time.”

“I didn’t say you could leave yet,” he said, stopping her before she could even take a step towards the door. “Our business isn’t concluded, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“I beg your pardon,” she said. “I meant no offense, my lord, but I believed we had nothing left to discuss.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Mrs. Malfoy. I might have criticized you for attempting to shield Draco from the punishment he has earned by all rights, but I didn’t say I wasn’t willing to consider honoring your request. I do have conditions, however.”

Narcissa’s breath caught in her throat and it was only through years of training at schooling her features that she was able to maintain a neutral expression on her face. She couldn’t allow him to see how desperate she was.

“And what terms would you consider acceptable, Lord Potter-Black? What is it that you’d like from the Malfoys in exchange for leniency?” She would be willing to give him just about anything he asked for, to be honest. She’d happily part with at least half of the gold in the Malfoy vault to avoid a public censure for Draco. But one never reveals how desperate they are during a negotiation, not if they want to have any hope of achieving the most favorable terms possible.

“I’m willing to give Draco another chance,” he began. “But it’s long past time that he learns what true discipline is all about. And since you yourself so clearly have no clue what that means, I’m going to teach you.”

“You’re going to teach me about discipline?” she asked, nonplussed.

“That’s right,” he said. “I’m going to give you a practical demonstration, here and now, of what real discipline looks like.” She hesitated, caught off-guard and left uncertain by his strange offer. “Those are my terms,” he said. “You do this, you allow me to instill some discipline in you right now, and I will let your idiot son off with just a private warning this time. If your pride won’t allow you to subject yourself to my discipline, you may leave now and prepare for the formal censure that I will issue at the beginning of the next Wizengamot session. The choice is yours.”

Choice? What choice? Narcissa was a proud woman, but not so proud that she would throw away this unexpected chance to save her son and her family from public censure and humiliation.

“I accept your terms, Lord Potter-Black,” she said, injecting as much dignity as possible into her voice. She had no clue what he had in store for her, but she would face it like a daughter of the House of Black.

“Excellent.” He smiled, leaned back in his chair and nodded at her. “Have you ever been put in time out?”

“Time out?” She had no clue what he was talking about.

“I thought not.” He sighed and shook his head. “I have so much to teach you. Okay, go ahead and turn around, then walk up and press your face against the wall.”

Narcissa had no idea where this was going, but she followed the strange direction without complaint. She reached the wall and pressed her face against it. It was cool against her cheeks.

“That’s a good start,” he said. “Stay just like that.”

This order was harder to follow, especially when she heard the chair creak as he got up. Then there were footsteps, walking away from her at first before returning. She held her breath as Potter walked up to her. Then his hands began to lift the bottom of her robes, and she gasped in shock.

“ _Potter—“_

“Are you giving up on your discipline before we’ve even started?” he asked. She bit her lip but willed herself to stay calm despite the panic flooding her as he lifted her robes up past her legs and bunched them around her waist. “You have a lovely bum, Narcissa.”

She grunted in humiliation but said nothing. This went far beyond the point of decency, and any self-respecting pureblood would never have dared to put a lady of her stature and breeding in such a position. Potter wasn’t a pureblood though, nor had he received any semblance of a proper upbringing based on what little she knew of his childhood, so he had no qualms about putting her through this. And as much as it galled her, what could she do? If she ordered him to put her robes back down and restore her dignity this instant, he probably would have done it. He also would have kicked her out of his home, and Draco would have faced the censure she came here to prevent. So she endured her humiliation in silence as the robes went higher and higher.

Eventually he tugged the robes over her head and off of her body entirely, and tossed them carelessly aside. She resisted the urge to complain about that. Those were among her nicest and most expensive robes, but that was the least of her concerns right now. She was now standing in Potter’s study in nothing but her matching green bra and knickers set. Only Lucius had ever seen her in such a state of undress since she’d become an adult witch, and now Potter had manipulated his way into becoming the second.

“We’re almost there,” he said. “Still one more step before we can really begin though.” His thumbs hooked in her knickers and pulled them down her legs, exposing her bare arse to him. “There we go; that’s much better. Now the punishment can really begin.”

This was just the _start?_ What had she gotten herself into? What kind of degenerate was Lord Potter-Black, exactly? Maybe she’d bitten off more than she could chew here. She might need to find another method to help Draco avoid his punishment, because this might be too much for her to—

_Whack!_

Narcissa shrieked as she received a sharp smack across her left bum cheek. Receiving a spank from his hand would have been humiliating and painful enough, but that was no mere human hand that had just struck her bum. The impact was far too rough, and the stinging pain in her arse was too pronounced.

“Did you just strike me with a _paddle?_ ” she asked, aghast. Her body trembled with indignation, humiliation and fear all at the same time. How _dare_ this whelp, barely even old enough to be called a man, strike her across the bum with a paddle!

“Yes, I most certainly did,” he said, not at all perturbed by her outrage. “This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?”

“This isn’t how punishment is _done_!” she insisted.

“Maybe not in your perfect little pureblood world, but in the real world, people know that there are consequences for their actions and their words,” Harry said. “And since I’m teaching you about proper discipline, I’d better set some ground rules. Number one: make sure your face is touching that wall at all times. You’ve already broken that rule, but since I didn’t make my instructions clear the first time I’ll let it slide just this once. If you understand, nod and then bend over, put your hands and face against the wall and stay like that.”

Narcissa bristled at being ordered around so casually, as if she were a mere servant or house elf, but what could she do other than lean her forehead against the wall, press her hands flat on either side of it and bend over so her bum pointed at him?

“Good girl,” he said. The paddle rubbed across her cheeks, caressing rather than smacking, but she had no taste for either. “Rule number two: you are not to speak unless I ask you a question or give you a direct command. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Good; you’re learning quickly. Now I’m going to give your arse the paddling you should have given your precious baby Draco years ago, and you are going to count them out loud one by one. I think twenty spanks should do it. That’s one for each year of Draco’s spoiled life so far. And since I’m feeling charitable, I’ll even count the one you’ve already received towards your total. Aren’t I merciful?”

“Yes, Lord Potter-Black. You’re too kind.” Her voice was as respectful as she could make it without going over the top and being obviously phony, but inside her head she was cursing his very existence.

“So obedient already. Maybe you’re not a lost cause after all, Mrs. Malfoy. Anyway, let’s begin. Start from two and count them out one by one. Moaning, gasping and screaming are all okay, but if you utter any actual words in between the second spank and the twentieth, we’ll start over from the beginning.”

Narcissa took that warning to heart. That first spank had been bad enough, and nineteen more of them were going to be torture. The last thing she wanted was to give him any excuse to add more on top of that. She felt the paddle leave her arse and took a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves for what was to come and achieving only marginal success.

_Whack!_ The paddle came back down, striking her on the left cheek again with a force that was in no way diminished from the first spank. Even though she’d known it was coming, it hadn’t felt any better than the first one that had caught her by surprise. If anything it was worse to know he was about to bring the paddle down on her bare arse and be helpless to stop him.

“Two!” she said, knowing it was expected of her. After a beat the paddle struck her again, now landing on her right bum cheek for the first time. “Three!” The word had barely left her mouth before the right received its second smack. “Four!”

Now the paddle left her arse and he was in no hurry to return it. She waited anxiously for what was probably only thirty seconds but might as well have been an eternity for all she knew, and then he swung the paddle once more.

“Five!” she shouted as the paddle and the stinging pain it brought landed on her left cheek again. Then he rotated from one cheek to the next, dropping two spanks on each in quick succession. “Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!” It was a struggle to keep her voice level and clear with four spanks all landing one after the next, but Narcissa managed it. She didn’t know how lenient he would be with the timing of her count, and she wasn’t going to give him any chance to deem it a failure and start over from the beginning.

Now there was another pause, but the paddle didn’t leave this time. He rubbed it across first one bum cheek and then the other, the cool metal contrasting with her stinging flesh and making her shiver. She couldn’t decide whether she was dreading that moment when the paddle would cease its soothing and become vicious once more, or if she was anticipating it just so she could get this over with.

“Ten!” she said when the paddle rose up off of her bum and quickly came back down on her left cheek. Then he became nothing short of sadistic, spanking her left cheek again and again and _again_ without as much as a moment’s reprieve. “Eleven, twelve, _ah_ , th-thirteen, four _teen, ah! Fifteen, sixteen! Ahhhh!”_

The rain of blows across her arse mercifully stopped, but after six straight hard shots in quick succession on top of what had already come before, the damage had been done. Her left cheek felt like it was on fire after what it had just been put through.

“You’re doing well, Narcissa,” he said softly. The touch of the paddle on her arse was gentle and cool, but she didn’t welcome the soothing coolness right now. She knew what that paddle had already done to her, and what it would still do. “Just four more to go.”

Yes, just four more. She wanted to scream at him to hurry up and give her those last four spanks so she could be done with this indignity, but she knew that if she did that he would start over from the beginning. So she pressed her cheek against the cold wall, closed her eyes and waited for the proverbial hammer (or paddle) to fall.

“Seventeen!” she shouted when the paddle moved over to strike her right side. It was painful, but at least he was giving her poor left cheek a break. The paddle rubbed circles on her flesh, and then he pulled back for more. She could hear the _swoosh_ of the paddle swinging through the air as he swung the paddle harder than at any point so far, which she hadn’t thought possible. It was though, as she painfully discovered when paddle met flesh with an emphatic _smack._ “ _Eighteen!”_

“Nineteen!” The penultimate spank, also across the right cheek, wasn’t light by any means, but it felt like a show of mercy after the one that had preceded it. She exhaled, thinking that he was going to let her off lightly here at the end as a reward for taking his twisted discipline without complaint. She was very, very badly mistaken.

He swung the paddle as hard as any quidditch beater had ever swung their bat at an offending bludger. It landed with great force on her abused left bum cheek, and the sound of the paddle hitting her tender, sore flesh rang in her ears. She wanted to collapse in a heap on the floor, but she still had something left to do. If she didn’t do it and do it now, all of this would have been meaningless.

“ _Twenty!”_

“Very good, Narcissa. Very, very good.” She heard the paddle hit the floor, its job done, and she gently thumped her forehead against the wall as she let herself relax. At last, it was over!

Then she felt something prodding at her privates, and realized with a start that it was his cock. “ _Potter—“_

“This is the final stage of your discipline, Narcissa,” he said. “The spanks were for all the years you spared Draco any of the punishment he so desperately needed. This is just for you.”

“You _can’t!_ ” She shook her head as best she could while leaving her face against the wall. “I’m a married woman!”

“Married to a man who will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban,” Harry pointed out. “He’s been in there for years, and unless you’ve managed to sneak in quick shag inside of his cell during one of your monthly allotted visits that means it’s been years since you’ve gotten laid too. Don’t tell me you haven’t missed it.”

She had, though she could never admit that out loud. She would have to try a different rebuttal. “You can’t get me pregnant! I would be disgraced!”

“Don’t worry about that. I won’t shoot a single drop inside of you, you have my word.” Narcissa hesitated, trying to think of another objection but coming up empty. “I won’t force you. If you want to call this off right now, you can put your robes back on and head home. I’ll even give you partial credit for having taken the spanks, and give Draco only a mild public rebuke instead of a full censure. Or you can stay silent, let me give your poor neglected body the fucking it’s needed for years, and save Draco any public embarrassment. The choice is yours.”

Narcissa bit her lip, hesitating with the decision he’d placed in her lap. She had no love left for Lucius, but she knew the scandal that would arise if word of this ever got out would publicly ruin her. Draco might be able to recover from a mild rebuke, but it wouldn’t be easy and would likely take several years, years that she wasn’t sure the Malfoy name could afford.

“Do it,” she whispered, giving her assent and sealing her fate.

What came next was something Narcissa hadn’t been prepared for. She’d had sex plenty of times, obviously, but nothing that she and Lucius had ever done could even be compared to this. Potter shoved his cock inside of her with little care for her comfort or enjoyment. Her eyes widened first at the sheer size of him. She only had Lucius to compare him to, but Potter undisputedly put her husband to shame. He was longer and thicker, and his cock hit deeper inside of her than her husband’s ever had. And that was just the size. The real shock came when he actually started to move.

It was only once Potter began to thrust his hips that she understood what the difference was between having sex and getting fucked. His cock slammed in and out of her and his hips smacked against her already sore arse, not that he cared. He wasn’t concerned with her at all; he was simply using her body for his own pleasure. Lucius might have been a fool in many ways, but he’d always shown her a level of respect when they copulated, as befit her station. Potter used her like a whore. He fucked her hard enough to make her body rock forward and push her face more securely against the wall. Now it wasn’t so much that she had her head on the wall because he’d ordered her to, but because she had no choice to thanks to the force of his deep thrusts into her.

Narcissa had never in her life expected to be used in such a way. And the worst part of it all, the thing that was the biggest blow to her pride, was that she _liked_ it. She didn’t want to, of course. Her brain was screaming at her, trying to insist that this was something she was subjecting herself to only to protect her son and her family’s reputation, and in no way would she ever _enjoy_ Potter sticking his half-blood cock inside of her. But her brain could not fool her body, and her body knew that it was enjoying the feeling of Harry Potter fucking her, truly _fucking_ her, for the first time in her life. There was no mistaking her arousal. She knew her nipples were erect, and she could feel the pleasant heat flowing through her body, from her brain straight to her groin. Such a feeling wasn’t outwardly visible though, and her bra was still on so he hopefully couldn’t see that visible sign of her pleasure. Hopefully she could get out of this without him ever having realized what he and his pounding cock had reduced her to, and she could escape with some shred of dignity still intact.

Then one of his hands left her hips, grabbed her by her long blonde hair and tugged her head back, _hard_. She couldn’t help but moan, and she winced the moment the erotic noise left her mouth. She’d given herself away. Potter chuckled and leaned his body down so his mouth was next to her ear.

“I knew you’d warm up to it.” His tongue licked her face just beneath her ear, and then he took the lobe between his teeth and nibbled on it.

He straightened back up and resumed fucking her. Her face wasn’t pressed against the cold wall anymore, but only because he held onto his fistful of hair and kept her head pulled back. His other hand began to spank her abused arse, picking up where the paddle had left off. It hurt, just as the hair pulling hurt, but it also filled her with a budding tension in her belly that she wished she had the wherewithal to ignore. That already daunting task became nothing short of impossible when he stopped spanking her and instead used that hand to reach around her body, dip between her legs and rub at her clitoris.

_“Oh Merlin!”_ Narcissa exclaimed. There would be no stopping this now, no hiding her reaction, not that she hadn’t already failed at that. She moaned as all of it, from the spanks, the pain and humiliation, the rough fucking and hair pulling and now the thumb coaxing her clit out and rubbing at it, all caught up to her. Her body shook and she moaned her way through an orgasm, the biggest and most shameful of her entire life. If anything the shame, the humiliation and the pain all made it even hotter.

“That’s perfect.” Potter groaned and thrust into her wildly, moving forward and pushing himself closer and closer to his own orgasm. “I wish Draco and Lucius could see you now. I wish they could see what my discipline has turned you into.” What had she turned into? She didn’t know, and wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

Potter was only a few minutes behind her, and true to his word he pulled his cock out of her before he actually hit that point. But he wasn’t finished with her just yet.

“Turn around and get on your knees,” he commanded. She did so, forcing her aching, sore, exhausted body to move and follow the orders she’d been given by Lord Potter-Black. She collapsed onto her knees and found his cock pointed straight at her face as he stroked it. Her eyes widened as she saw it rather than felt it for the first time. Merlin, he was big! 

She flinched when he erupted, firing spurt after spurt of cum across her face, from her forehead down to her chin. This, like so much else that had happened today, was a first for Narcissa. His cum felt sticky and cool across her flushed face.

“That looks lovely, Narcissa,” he said. “This is what true discipline looks like.” She doubted most people would equate a face covered in semen as a proper form of discipline, but it wasn’t like she was in much of a position to argue with him at the moment. Besides, at least it was all over. She could move on now, and put this entire day behind her.

“Well done, Mrs. Malfoy. You’ve earned leniency for your son. I’ll speak with Draco privately tomorrow, and I’ll make sure none of my allies in the Wizengamot press the issue.”

Narcissa sighed in relief. “Thank you, Lord Potter-Black,” she said. “I’ll speak with him as well, and make sure he knows not to do anything of the sort ever again.”

“We’ll see,” he said skeptically. “Knowing Draco, I give it about a week before he screws up again. But if he does, you can come right back here for another round of discipline. And I think next time the cost for covering his arse will be you spreading yours for me.”


	2. Spread 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco messes up again, and Narcissa learns that Harry is a man of his word.

“I guess I underestimated Draco. He made it a whole three weeks before you had to come crawling to me again.”

That was of little comfort to Narcissa, not when the consequences were so demanding. Demanding for her, of course, not for Draco. Her son continued to live in blissful ignorance despite her best efforts to make him see sense. As for her, well, she would do whatever she needed to do in the name of her family and her son, even if that meant stripping naked and getting down on her hands and knees in Lord Potter-Black’s bed.

“Did Lucius ever do this to you?” Potter asked. He’d already cast some sort of lubrication spell that had felt like a gust of cool air shooting up the inside of her arse, which had put her on edge. Now he was kneeling behind her on the bed and pressing his cock against her bum hole, which of course was making her anxiety spike even more. She’d been dreading this possibility ever since he’d mentioned it at the end of her first visit to plead for leniency, but she’d been able to convince herself that it was an empty threat. How wrong she was. 

“Certainly not!” Narcissa said. “No decent wizard would ever dream of doing something so, so— _obscene!_ ”

“Well, I guess that makes him a better wizard than me then,” Potter said. “But he’s in Azkaban and I’m about to bugger his wife, so I’d say I’m the winner.” Then he pushed forward, making good on his promise and sticking his cock in her arse.

“ _Oh!_ ” Narcissa grunted the moment he penetrated her. The spell he’d cast was making it more comfortable for her than it otherwise would have been, but this was still the first time she’d had a cock, or anything else for that matter, up her bum. It would have been a strange feeling no matter what, especially with a cock as large as his.

It was strange for her, but incredible for him. He put his hands on her hips and thrust into her, not giving her any time to adjust or showing her the slightest mercy just because this was her first time getting buggered. The spell he’d cast on her before he started was the closest she was going to come to finding any kindness from him tonight.

“Yeah, even if you’d refused to tell me I would’ve known you’ve never had a cock back here,” Potter groaned. “You’re way too tight.”

“If it’s too tight, don’t be afraid to pull it out,” she suggested hopefully. Potter chuckled and smacked her on the arse with his hand.

“Nice try,” he said. “You’re not getting out of this that easily.”

He grabbed her blonde hair and tugged her head back, making her groan. That was uncomfortable on her neck, but the relentless thrusting of his cock inside her arse was a far bigger challenge for her to tackle. And he wasn’t taking it easy on her either. He was buggering her hard, now using her hair as handles while he drove his cock into her. His hips thumped against her arse, the smacking of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the otherwise silent room. Narcissa hated it, truly she did. She hated the situation, hated Lucius for putting their family in this position to begin with by backing the wrong wizard, hated Draco for his continued ignorance, hated Potter for taking advantage of her vulnerability and using her like a cheap whore, and even hated herself for being brought so low.

What she didn’t hate, as much as she would have liked to, was one of his hands letting go of her hair and reaching between her legs. She wanted to despise every aspect of this, but her body couldn’t resist the pleasure he brought her when he began to rub her clitoris. She’d been so determined not to feel anything from him this time, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d pleased her body, but the hand on her clit was just as impossible to ignore as it had been the first time. Despite her best efforts, she moaned out loud.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” he said. “You’re going to cum before I’m done; I’ll make sure of it. You’re going to cum with my cock in your arse, Mrs. Malfoy.”

She bit her lip, wanting to deny him, to insist she would do no such thing, but knowing that there was too big a risk of her objection turning into a moan. Potter clearly knew what he was doing; that orgasm he’d rubbed her to during her first visit had been no fluke. The pleasure he brought her by rubbing the most sensitive part of her body easily overshadowed the discomfort of his cock fucking her bum, which honestly had been lessening on its own anyway as her previously-virgin arse got used to being filled.

“Fight it all you want, but there’s only one way tonight is ending,” he said. “You’re going to cum, and so am I. But I’ll make you a deal. If you stop fighting it and just accept that what’s happening to you feels good, I’ll let you decide whether I cum inside of your arse or do it somewhere else.”

Narcissa shook her head, wanting to hold onto her pride, but what was the point? “I-it feels good!” she shouted. “K-Keep rubbing me, Potter! _Ah,_ keep rubbing me!”

He did just that, and it was only a couple of minutes later that Narcissa was screaming in an orgasm even more humiliating than the first he’d given her considering she was getting buggered this time around. Potter laughed in triumph and continued to thrust his cock into her arse. She endured it in silence for a few minutes more, and then the end came.

“You’ve earned the right to choose,” he said. “Where do you want it? It has to be on, or in, your body.”

“Across my back,” she said, not wanting to have to see it before she cast a cleaning charm on herself.

“As you wish.” He pulled his cock out of her bum and sprayed his semen across her back as she slumped down onto her belly on his bed. She closed her eyes and panted, deciding to rest for now. She’d clean herself up later.

“Stay there as long as you need,” Harry said. She heard him climb off of the bed and walk away. “See you next time Draco says something stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
